Destiny
by tyshay92
Summary: [Original title: Destiny Fulfilled] Destiny picks up five years after the Charmed Ones have fulfilled their destiny. They're happy and moving on but magic will always be apart of their lives so what happens when a familiar person from an alternate reality is found in the Halliwell manor?
1. The One We Didn't Know

_Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, just the a fanfiction._

**The One We Didn't Know**

It's been five years since the Charmed Ones had fulfilled their destiny. Now they have plenty of time to relax and live their lives as they wish.

In the past five years, Piper has had a daughter named Prudence, who's now four years old. Phoebe has a daughter named Parker who is three years old and she is now four months pregnant with her second child. Paige has two year old twin girls named Patience and Peace and just adopted a baby boy who she named, Henry Jr.

Piper has finally opened her restaurant like she's always wanted, Phoebe is the biggest advice columnist in all of the country and Paige has went from super witch to super whitelighter while also getting back to her love of being a social worker..

The sisters had gotten so used to everything being un-normal that normal had become strange to them but they loved it. As the Charmed Ones it could only get but so normal with all of their children developing their powers left and right. Then there were still strange occurrences that happened every so often but they were happy and everything was peaceful.

Piper had just taken Wyatt, now eight and Chris, now six, to school and Leo and little Prue were at magic school. She was off for today so she decided to take some time to relax and have "Piper" time. She got a cup of herbal tea and then went back into the living room and stared out the window. Nathanial Pratt passed by walking his dog.

"Haven't seen him in a while." Piper thought.

Just a couple years ago, the date in which Phoebe would have been burnt alive for killing a man, Cal Greene, a baseball player if they continued in the direction that they were going passed. Phoebe still met Cal Greene but obviously it all played out differently this time around but it was cause for Phoebe and Piper to reflect on. It all reminded Piper of the daughter she had in that reality, the little girl she had brief time with but was looking forward to watching grow up. She loves the three children that she has, they're amazing but Melinda, the daughter she never had still peaked her curiosity and she wondered what she would have been like.

Piper shrugged off the thought then snuggled in a blanket on the couch and watched television.

Days passed and Piper found herself having another relaxing day at home. She was handling some business at home on the phone when she heard a little girl calling out "mommy" from the kitchen. She hoped Prue didn't orb home from Magic School. Prue got the power of orbing even though Leo was mortal when she was conceived because at this point, whitelighter is basically embedded into his DNA.

Piper quickly hung up the phone and ran into the kitchen. There was a little girl but it wasn't Prue.

"Mommy!" The girl yelled frightened and hugged Piper tightly.

It wasn't Prue but Piper knew who this little girl was. She looked to be the same age as Wyatt and looked so much like Chris and Prue. The little girl that was holding on to Piper for dear life was Melinda Halliwell, the daughter Piper saw when she went to the future all those years ago. Now that future is in the past and it actually never happened so why is this little girl here in the Halliwell kitchen?

Piper just knew some demon had to have been playing a trick on her. She just couldn't understand what was happening and frankly, she didn't believe it.

"Melinda?" Piper questioned.

"Mommy, I was so scared!" Melinda exclaimed, still panicked.

"Why?" Piper asked.

"The witch hunters, they were after me! I was running and the next thing I knew I was here! I didn't use magic! I promise I didn't!" Melinda explained, frantically.

"It's ok." Piper assured her.

"I didn't really think you would be here. They took you already. I guess I was really expecting daddy but you were the first name I called." Melinda said.

Piper hugged Melinda. She hated what Melinda was going through but still wondered if she was real. She felt real and it all seemed real but was it? What if there was a demon behind this, though she couldn't understand why there would be.

Piper did everything to make sure Melinda was real and she couldn't find any evidence to prove otherwise. The next question was how and why was Melinda here?

She made Melinda hot chocolate and got her comfortable in the living room. Then Piper went back into the kitchen.

"Paige!" Piper yelled once Melinda was comfortable enough to watch cartoons.

Paige orbed in immediately.

"What's up?" Paige asked.

"Follow me." Piper said before she led Paige into the dining room so that Paige could see the little girl in the living room. They walked back into the kitchen.

"Who's that? She looks like Chris and Prue… she looks like you. Oh goodness, that's not you, is it?" Paige asked.

"No."

"Ok, you never know with us. Who is she, really?"

"She would be Melinda Halliwell, as in the daughter I saw in the future that never happened, the daughter that was never born because Wyatt was born instead. I don't know why she's here."

"Are you sure she's real. She's not an illusion, a shape shifting demon?"

"No, trust me. It's really her."

"Wow, strange but I've actually seen stranger."

"Can you orb up there and find out what's going on for me, please?"

"Sure." Paige said and then orbed away.

Piper joined Melinda on the couch and continued to comfort her. A few minutes later Piper heard the front door shut.

"Piper! Did you cook breakfast this morning, me and the baby are starving?" Phoebe asked as she walked in.

Melinda took one look at Phoebe and screamed so Phoebe turned around thinking that maybe there was a demon behind her. She saw nothing.

"What's going on? Who's this?" Phoebe asked.

"It's ok Melinda, it's ok. I'll be right back. I'm just going to the kitchen."

Piper and Phoebe went into the kitchen.

"Who's that little girl and why did she scream when she saw me?"

"Long story, short, that's the daughter I saw when we went to that alternate future and my guess is that she screamed because where she's from, you were burnt alive two years ago." Piper said.

"How is this possible?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know. I have Paige on it now."

The two of them headed back to the living room and Piper tried to make Phoebe's being alive make sense to Melinda, it didn't but she did eventually calm down.

About a half hour later, Paige orbed back in and called Piper for her attention.

Piper and Phoebe followed Paige to the kitchen. They were curious to know why the elders thought Melinda was here.

"So what did you find out?" Piper asked.

"You were right. That is the same Melinda you met when you went to the future. The elders think that some kind of way a portal opened in her world and brought her to this parallel universe. Maybe she opened it on her own without meaning to, maybe it was already there or maybe a demon opened it but they definitely believe that it was a portal." Paige explained.

"How do we send her back?" Phoebe asked.

"Send her back?" Piper questioned.

"Yeah!" Phoebe said.

"We can't send her back to that world. That's a world where witches have to constantly look over their shoulders, she can't use her magic and demons are on the prow more than ever."

"Piper, she doesn't belong here." Paige said.

"What does it matter? Will it really hurt anyone or anything if she stays?" Piper asked.

"Maybe, how do we know this won't affect the grand design or something?" Paige pointed out.

"I can't send her back there." Piper said.

"You can't or you won't?" Phoebe asked.

"What?" Piper questioned.

"This is a little girl who you've felt a connection to every since you've seen her. You must want to get to know her." Phoebe said.

"That's true. When you saw Parker in that premonition you had about her, you couldn't wait to see her. You even used personal gain to try and speed up the process. You loved her from that very moment and I love Melinda just like I love Wyatt, Chris and Prue but it's deeper than that because if I send Melinda back I will be sending her back to a world that we tried so hard to keep our kids from ever having to experience. She can have a better life here."

"I'll go see what the elders say about this?" Paige said and then orbed off.

Paige orbed in later and explained that the elders were dead set against Melinda staying in this world. They believe she's as powerful as Wyatt and all four of the children may be too much power for one world to handle and it could shift the balance of good and evil and that needs to happen over time.

"Wasn't it already shifted to good when we fulfilled our destiny?" Piper questioned.

"I suppose." Paige said, unsure.

Later that day, Phoebe went to get Wyatt and Chris from school and Paige was called away to help a charge.

"How am I going to explain Melinda to Leo and the kids?" Piper wondered.

Phoebe came back with Wyatt and Chris. Wyatt and Chris hung out with Melinda but all these people Melinda didn't know was confusing to her. It was obvious that everything was different but she never realized she was in an alternate reality. She just knew everything was different and couldn't understand why.

Leo soon came home with Prue and Parker from magic school. Prue and Parker ran off to play together and Piper pulled Leo aside before he saw Melinda.

"Hey, how was your day?" Piper asked.

"It was really good. Yours?" Leo replied.

"It was interesting. I have something to tell you. You know all those years ago, Prue, Phoebe and I went to the future and I discovered that we were divorced but we also had a little girl."

"Right."

"Well, what would you say if I told you that little girl is sitting in our living room playing with Wyatt and Chris?"

"I would say, I don't understand."

"There was apparently some portal she came through and now she's here and I don't really want to send her back because that world is horrible and her life would be so much better if she can grow up in this world. Come here." Piper led Leo to where they could see into the living room. "Look at her. Can you send her back to the horrible world she came from?" Piper asked.

Melinda looked their way and noticed Leo and Piper in the archway.

"Daddy!" Melinda exclaimed and ran to hug Leo.

Wyatt and Chris were perplexed and looked at each other both wondering who this girl was.

"Melinda, come with me sweetheart." Piper said and took Melinda up to her and Leo's room and they sat on the bed together.

"Mommy? What's going on?" Melinda asked.

"What do you mean?" Piper replied.

"Everything is different. Aunt Phoebe is alive. Aunt Prue is nowhere to be found. You and daddy are together. You have other kids! Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige have children. Everyone's all relaxed as if there isn't something after us all the time. Things couldn't be any more different."

"You're right and you're very bright. I didn't know how to tell you this but when you ended up in that kitchen earlier today you came through a portal. The portal led you to this alternate reality, meaning everything is different like you said. This is a reality, a universe where your Aunt Phoebe is alive but unfortunately your Aunt Prue isn't."

"Did she kill someone too?"

"No, sweetie, not at all."

Something Melinda said just registered to Piper.

"You know Paige?" Piper asked.

"Yeah!"

"How?"

"She came after Aunt Phoebe died."

"Oh." Piper said, surprised but thought that it made plenty of sense. She then shook her head because she realized that in both worlds she had to lose a sister in order to gain one.

"Why am I in an alternate universe like you said?"

"We're not really sure but we do know that everything happens for a reason."

"..Do I have to go back?" Melinda questioned, sadly. "Everything is better here. I have brothers and a sister. You and daddy are together. Everyone's safe. I feel safer here."

That night Piper and Leo talked as they laid in bed together.

"What are we going to do about Melinda?" Piper asked.

"I don't want to send her back either Piper but I'm worried about the consequences and we can't be selfish."

"It's not selfish to allow a little girl to live a safer, happier life."

"Yes but Piper, we're not adopting. Melinda is our child in another universe. She's not even really ours, she's the child of a another us. She doesn't exist in this world and she could have but she didn't… for a reason."

"The only reason I can think of is so that we could have the three beautiful children that we did have but now she can be apart of all this. Leo, she doesn't want to go back. She's afraid. You should've seen her when she arrived here. She was so distraught."

The next day Piper and Leo tried their best to explain Melinda to Wyatt, Chris and Prue. Wyatt kind of got it but Chris was a little lost and Prue… well she's four years old. They concluded it by saying Melinda was their sister since they decided to let Melinda stay and hope it didn't backfire. If it did they would just have to figure out a way to fix it. If anyone got suspicious about Melinda, they couldn't prove anything except what they say because they all share the same DNA, the same very special DNA.

They went out and got Melinda some clothes and enrolled her in school. As far as everyone was concerned, Melinda was Wyatt's fraternal twin. Again, no one could prove otherwise and as far as where she suddenly came from, it was none of their damn business.

Wyatt, Chris and Prue got along with Melinda really well and she fit right in, of course. She seemed so much happier. The light that was in that little girl Piper met when they time traveled was there again. It assured Piper that she had done the right thing.

Melinda was also as freakishly powerful as Wyatt, though a lot of their powers were different and only shared a few. After seeing what Melinda could do, Piper, Leo, Phoebe and Paige did become a lot more nervous about Melinda sticking around because they already saw what Wyatt would be able to do in the future. Two of them being this powerful were scary. Melinda just didn't have as much control over her powers because she wasn't used to using them. Though, Chris and Prue weren't as powerful as Wyatt and Melinda they were pretty powerful themselves and they all knew that even Chris and Prue would be a lot more powerful than any of the Charmed Ones ever were and let's face it, the Charmed Ones are pretty damn powerful. None of them had any clue how Melinda being here would affect Wyatt, Chris and Prue being the next "Charmed Ones." Maybe it didn't affect it at all but they were definitely going to find out.


	2. Return of the Exes

Return of the Ex's

The sisters were out enjoying a peaceful lunch together, discussing past relationships.

"I think it's safe to say we've all dated the evilest of evils." Paige said.

"Don't remind me." Phoebe said. "I think Piper's had the most luck with that though."

"That's true, besides Jeremy my men have been pretty good."

"I've pretty much been the demon catcher; Piper's been the dead guy catcher." Phoebe said.

"That's-That's funny...true but funny. Remember the cute ghost from about over a decade ago." Piper said.

"Yeah, he was hot and sweet." Phoebe said as she reflected on the memory.

"I missed out on so much not growing up with you all. My parents were great but I don't know…sometimes I just wonder what it would have been like if we got to grow up together."

"So do we Paige. I also wonder what it would have been like if mom and dad could have raised us." Phoebe said.

"Well, I have to stop by Melinda's before I pick the kids up from school so I'll call you both later." Piper announced referring to her restaurant.

"Speaking of Melinda, how is she adjusting to this new life of hers?" Phoebe asked Piper before she got on her way.

"She's doing really well, actually. She's so happy, she gets along with all the kids and she is so sweet." Piper replied.

"That's great." Paige said.

"I'll talk to you two later." Piper said and got a move on it.

**Piper **spent a few hours at Melinda's to get some things in order and then headed out to get the kids. She hopped in her dark blue jeep and put the key in ignition.

"I really think it's time I got a new car." Piper thought, feeling like she's had the same jeep for way too long and was ready to upgrade.

She drove off, on her way to her children's elementary school, that she; herself had attended as a child. She wasn't far from the school when she stopped at a red light and another car hit her from behind.

"Oh great!" Piper exclaimed, now annoyed. She pulled over, got out of her car and looked at the back. It looked horrible.

"I guess I have an excuse to buy another car now." She thought.

The other driver got out of his car and approached Piper.

"I am so sorry! I don't know what I was thinking! I'll pay for it. I promise. I have insurance." The man said and Piper finally looked up at him.

"Dan?" Piper said, surprised to see her ex-boyfriend standing right in front of her.

Piper hadn't seen Dan in about eleven years now. He still looked really good.

"Piper. Wow, it's been so long." Dan said, surprised to see her as well. "You look good."

"Thanks. You're looking darn good yourself."

"Thanks…I'm so sorry about your car. You've had this car forever and here I come, messing it up. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

Piper and Dan exchanged information to handle the incident.

"How have you been anyway?" Piper asked.

"I'm great. I have a construction company now and I'm actually moving back to San Francisco."

"Really? Where?"

"My old house."

"Oh!" Piper exclaimed, surprised. "That's great."

"How are you?"

"Things have never been better. I sold P3 and I own a restaurant now."

"You've always wanted to do that, congratulations! What's it called?"

"It's called Melinda's, after one of my ancestors. You should check it out."

"Definitely. Anything else, new?

"I'm married… to Leo."

"The dead guy?"

Piper laughed nervously. "What?"

"I researched him, trying to protect you. He died in World War I."

"Two, actually and that was his grandfather."

"I'd fall for that if I didn't remember being told that he was some kind of guardian angel and then seeing the proof."

Piper looked perplexed. She knew she wished for the genie to have Dan forget anything about magic.

"I remember. Something triggered it all to come back to me a few years ago but don't worry. I will never tell a soul. Besides, I think I understand now." Dan said.

"Thanks, I appreciate that and… Leo's mortal now, not an angel…anymore."

"Interesting." Dan said, confused but didn't want to dwell on it. "By the way, I heard about Prue. I'm so sorry."

"Thanks… I really need to hurry and pick up my kids from school before I'm late."

"You have kids?"

"Yeah! Three- Four, four kids." Piper was so used to saying she had three she had to catch herself. "Eight, six and four… The oldest are twins."

"You've been a busy lady."

"Yeah! I have. I'll see you soon."

**Phoebe** walked into her condo with Parker toddling in beside her. They walked into the living room and who does Phoebe see but Cole Turner, comfortably sitting in Coop's favorite chair. Phoebe quickly picked Parker up.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Timbuktu somewhere?" Phoebe said displeased with her ex-husband's much unexpected visit.

"I assume you're not at all ecstatic to see me." Cole said.

"Why would I be? I haven't seen you in years and THAT has made me ecstatic."

"Is that the way you talk to the love of your life that saved your sister's life and marriage?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh Piper didn't tell you? By the way, cute kid."

"You stay away from her!"

"Phoebe, you know me better than that. I would never hurt your daughter; she just should've been my daughter and the one you're carrying too, instead of that cupid."

"I am so glad I didn't have any demon seeds with you. So, why are you here?"

"…Do I still have a chance?" Cole asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Phoebe asked, unbelievingly.

"So that's a no? Ok. Well I'm here on a different mission."

"I don't have time for you Cole. Get out! You just like to keep coming back to make me miserable."

"To the contrary, even after death I'm trying to make you happy. That's why I saved Piper and that's also why I sent Drake to you. I wanted you to believe in love again, after all real love means that sometimes you must let go."

Phoebe reflected on the fact that Drake said he made a deal with someone and realized that someone must have been Cole but Cole's statements had thrown her off a bit. They were so unlike him.

"Ok Cole, what do you want and make it snappy?" Phoebe said.

**Paige **arrived at the San Francisco airport in her red SUV to pick up her oldest friend, Glenn. Patience, Peace and H.J were peacefully sleeping in the backseat.

"Hey, Paige! Thanks for picking me up. I hope this wasn't too much trouble." Glenn said after getting in the car.

"No, it's fine. I was happy to. No Jessica?"

"No… she decided to stay home this trip."

"Oh ok. Where to?"

"I was hoping we could hang out for a while if you're not too busy. I see you have your kids with you. They're adorable but of course they are, look at their mother."

"You're sweet." Paige said and then drove off.

Paige got home and put the kids in their cribs. They were already sound asleep. Then Paige got some snacks and she and Glenn hung out in her living room.

"Are you still a witch?" Glenn asked.

"I'll always be a witch. I always have been a witch; I just didn't always know it. Now I also have whitelighter duties but I like it. I've learned to embrace it."

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. We've never been apart this long. We go all the way back to kindergarten, snot noses and nap time." Paige said.

"Hey." Henry said after he entered the home from a long day of work."

"Henry!" Paige exclaimed and got up to kiss him. "This is my old friend, Glenn. Glenn, this is my husband Henry."

They exchanged greetings.

"It's nice to meet you. Where are the kids?" Henry asked.

"They are sound asleep." Paige replied.

"Great. I'm so exhausted. I need to take a quick nap. I love you." Henry said.

"I love you, too. Have a good nap." Paige said before Henry ascended the stairs.

Paige and Glenn hung out for a while and talked for a long time.

"I love you." Glenn said.

"I love you too, Glenn." Paige responded as a friend would say to another friend.

"No, I mean I love you. I am in love with you, Paige."

Paige's mouth was wide open and she couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Take that back!" Paige demanded.

"No. I meant it."

"You're married. I'm married. We're not married to each other. My husband is right upstairs."

"I know. I'm sorry but I had to tell you."

"What about your wife?"

"The divorce is almost final."

"Divorce? Glenn, I'm sorry about your marriage but my marriage isn't on the rocks. I am happy. I moved on from you. Remember, you didn't want me and you got married? I got over it. You will too. I don't want this friendship to be ruined."

"I figured you would react like this. It's ok. I understand. I should go."

"How are you going to get to the hotel?"

"I'll call a cab."

"I'll do you one better. Get your things."

Glenn walked over to his luggage and then wondered what she meant. Paige then waved her hand and orbed Glenn and his luggage to the hotel.

"I can't believe him." Paige shook her head and then went upstairs to check on the kids.

Later that week, it was evening and Piper wondered what to put on for dinner. She heard commotion coming from upstairs so she went up to check. The fuss was coming from Melinda's room. Piper opened the door.

"What's going on?" She asked Melinda and Wyatt for they were the only ones in the room.

"…I'm showing Melinda how to control her magic before she gets us killed." Wyatt said.

"Wyatt! She's not going to get anyone killed."

"You can never be too sure." Wyatt said.

"Fine but don't hurt each other and don't break anything."

"We won't!" Wyatt said happily.

Piper went back downstairs and heard a knock at the door once she got to the last step. She answered and there was Dan Gordon. She invited him in. They handled the car situation earlier in the week so this was about something else.

"I didn't think I would actually make it through the door. I never could before." Dan said.

Piper laughed.

"Things have calmed down considerably since then." Piper said. "What's going on?"

"There's a problem and I think you're the only one who can help me."

"How's that?"

"It's about that supernatural stuff."

Piper brushed her long brown hair out of her face with her hand and wondered what this problem could possibly be.

"What's this problem?"

"I have a friend and she's actually… a witch."

"Really?" Piper said, shocked.

"Yes, she's missing and I think a demon took her. She said these really powerful demons were after her."

"That's a little odd because most of the demons have been in hiding for a while and keeping a low profile."

"Do you think you can help me find her?"

"Yeah. I'll help. Do you have something of hers?"

"Yeah. I have this amulet." Dan said as he pulled it out and handed it to Piper.

"That's not good." Piper thought to herself. "If she's not wearing it, she's not protected."

"Can you use this to do whatever it is you have to do?"

"Yeah it's perfect."

Chris and Prue orbed in the room. That scared the living daylights out of Dan.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Dan replied as he caught his breath.

"What are you two doing?" Piper asked in a stern tone.

"Sorry. I told her not to do it. I was trying to catch her." Chris said.

"No more orbing, we have company." Piper said. "Sorry about that, Dan. This is my youngest son and daughter, Chris and Prue. Chris, Prue, this is our neighbor Mr. Dan."

"Hi!" Chris and Prue said and ran off.

"No running!" Piper exclaimed.

"They're cute. They look just like you."

"Thanks, they act just like me too. The oldest two act just like-"

"Hey." Leo said walking in the room.

"-Leo." Piper said finishing her sentence. "Leo, you remember, Dan."

"Yep, sure do."

There was an awkward silence.

"Nice seeing you again, Leo." Dan said not really meaning it. "I've got to go."

"I'll look into this for you. What's your friend's name?"

"Her name's Bryce."

Dan left the Halliwell manor and left Piper and Leo alone.

"So he really is back. What was this visit about?"

"He actually has a friend who's a witch and she's missing. He thinks there's a demon behind it so I told him I'd help."

Piper kissed Leo and headed to the kitchen to start dinner. She decided to cook a Chinese recipe Mark, the Chinese ghost she fell for about a decade ago had given her.

Paige and Phoebe orbed in.

"Hey! Staying for dinner?" Piper asked, enthused.

Paige and Phoebe both thought about it first.

"Yeah! We'll go home and get the rest of the family later because we KNOW I'm not cooking." Paige said. "Anyway, I'm in desperate need of sister talk."

"Me too." Phoebe added.

"What's going on?" Piper asked as she continued to cook.

"Glenn is in love with me." Paige said.

"Cole is back." Phoebe said.

"You win." Paige said. "What does he want this time?"

"He claims he just wants my help. Can you believe that?"

"Oh please." Paige said.

"I can kind of believe him." Piper said.

"What? He said he helped you once." Phoebe said.

"That's true. I didn't want to bother you with it when you were finally letting him go and moving on."

"So you think he's telling the truth?" Phoebe questioned.

"He is still dead, right?" Paige asked.

"Yeah but not really for the time being, he said he's only back for a limited amount of time. He has goals to accomplish." Phoebe said.

"What exactly is he asking you to help him with?" Piper asked.

"He said he needed me to help him find this girl. He claims this girl is his great-great-great niece he knew nothing about and she's allegedly not a demon. He claims he didn't even know he had a brother on his father's side."

"I believe him." Piper said.

"Why?" Paige asked.

"He has a niece? That's not a very Cole like lie. I'll be the first to say I've never been much of a Cole fan but I'll admit I think the human part of him wanted to be good. Now that he's dead, maybe he's actually trying to be the good he couldn't be when he was alive. He didn't have to help me… although he actually did for you but still." Piper said.

"Maybe you're right but why do I have to be the one to help him. Either one of you want to take my place?"

"What's this niece's name?" Piper asked.

"Berry? Brook? Bryce! That's it, Bryce."

"Bryce? That's the same name of the girl Dan wants me to find for him. He says he thinks demons have her."

"This is a shock but since when does Dan know about all this stuff?" Phoebe asked.

"Recently, I guess."

"He's moved back next door, huh? I have to get one good look at him. He was so fine!"

"Phoebe!" Paige exclaimed.

"What? A girl can look. You haven't even seen him. Paige, you have to see him!"

Piper and Paige searched for Bryce together. She was taken by upper-level demons who found out that she was the niece of Belthazar. They didn't believe he was dead and thought they could lure him back to the underworld when he found out. Their plan backfired because all they got was vanquished by two of the Charmed Ones. Her full name was Bryce Colette Turner. Apparently, Cole's father had an older son with a mortal woman named Benjamin Colerige Turner II. He had a son who was Ben Turner III, his son was Ben Turner IV. Ben IV married a good witch and in that bond Bryce was created.

Dan picked Bryce up and hugged her tightly when he saw her. He ran his hands through her shoulder length brown hair, looked into her blue eyes and smiled. He had obviously fallen in love with Bryce and was extremely grateful that Piper and Paige saved her.

Cole wouldn't leave until Phoebe agreed to look after Bryce. She didn't want to agree but she did in order to make him go away as soon as possible.

Paige didn't want to do it but she had to end her life long friendship with Glenn, at least until he got over her. It was so obvious that he was in love with her and he needed to let that go.

A few days later, Piper picked up Melinda, Wyatt and Chris from school. They got out of Piper's brand new, silver car and Nathanial Pratt walked by with his dog. Wyatt and Chris continued up the stairs but Melinda stopped and just watched him pass.

"What wrong?" Piper asked.

"That man, he's a bad man." Melinda said.

"I know but here he hasn't done all the things he's done in the other world and he's not going to. Don't worry." Piper assured Melinda and they continued up the stairs and into the manor. "Grandpa's coming to baby-sit you all so that I can go back to work!" Piper said as she walked into the living room and then she saw a ball go toward Melinda and then watched it become a ball of ice. Melinda used her Cryokinesis power. "Wyatt!" Piper exclaimed.

"I was just testing Melinda's powers." Wyatt said, explaining his reasoning for throwing the ball in the house. "See, she has way more control now. Mom, we have to be skilled at this stuff."

"All you have to do is be a kid." Piper said.

"Yeah but if we practice, when we're all grown up we'll be like BAM, BAM, BAM." Wyatt said while using crazy hand gestures.

Melinda then waved her hand and turned the frozen ball into a doll.

"She's really getting good with those powers." Piper thought.

"Hey! I want my ball back!" Wyatt exclaimed.


	3. Once Upon A Four

Once Upon A Four

Piper and Paige were in the living room going through old photo albums, having some sister bonding time. It's nice when they can come together now that Phoebe and Paige have moved out of the manor and are married with families of their own.

Piper and Leo had just taken a family portrait with all the kids including Melinda so she wanted to add it to their albums. Once she and Paige started looking through them they couldn't stop.

"Where was this picture taken?" Paige asked.

"Camp" Piper answered. "Phoebe, Prue and I went every summer for years until mom died."

"…I love my parents who raised me but I've known you guys for a whole decade now and sometimes I wonder what it would have been like if we had grown up together. What it would have been like if mom had raised us. It would've been nice to actually meet Prue instead of only being able to go to her funeral or just see her ruin your wedding or as a dog in some of you and Leo's memories."

"I understand. Phoebe and I both feel the same way. We love you, you're no less important to us because we didn't grow up together."

"I know."

"But hey, we can't change the past."

"Well we could but that can always go either way."

Phoebe walked into the room excited after an OBGYN appointment. "I am happy to announce that it's a girl!"

"Didn't we already know it was a girl?" Paige asked.

"Yeah but we thought Wyatt was a girl too and look how that turned out. So what are we doing?" Phoebe asked.

"Paige and I were going through the old photo albums."

"Ooh, I want to see!" Phoebe announced in a great mood.

Phoebe joined her sisters on the couch as they finished with the photo album they were looking through. Paige noticed something as the album closed and open it back up. There was something written in the back of the book.

"What's this?" Paige asked.

"I don't know." Piper answered. "I never noticed it before."

Paige began to read. "What we know is what see, Memories we hold dear to thee, If we took a different path, The life we know we would not have."

White lights swirled around them. Days turned to nights and nights turned to days.

"What just happened?" Phoebe asked.

"Paige! You know not to read poems out loud in this house!" Piper said.

"Well, sorry but neither of you stopped me. It was just some writing in the back of a photo album. How was I to know?"

"We know something happened but what?" Phoebe asked.

"Phoebe, Priscilla!" They heard a young voice yell from upstairs.

"Is anyone else here?" Phoebe asked.

"There shouldn't be." Piper said.

The sisters slowly went upstairs to see what was going on. When they reached the top they saw a nine year old Piper walk out of a room.

"Phoebe, Priscilla!" Young Piper said, annoyed. "Ugh!"

Young Piper went into a different room so the sisters ran into the bathroom without being seen.

"I don't understand. What is going on?" Piper wondered.

"Do you think it's a memory?" Phoebe asked.

"It can't be. I was calling for you and Priscilla. Who the hell is Priscilla?" Piper asked.

"Come on you two. It's time for breakfast." They heard young Piper say outside the door. They peeped out the door to see what was going on. Young Piper had finally found young Phoebe and Priscilla."

"Wait, that's me. This is weird." Paige said.

"What did that spell say?" Phoebe asked.

"Uh...I'm not really sure anymore." Paige said.

"Didn't it say, 'If we took a different path, the life we know we would not have." Phoebe remembered.

"Yeah, so?" Paige said.

"Do you think this could be an alternate reality but in the past?" Phoebe put the pieces together. "Like maybe this is the life we would have had if mom had kept Paige."

"But my name is not Priscilla." Paige said.

"Yeah but mom didn't name you, your adopted parents did. Maybe mom would have named you Priscilla." Piper said. "So what do we do?"

"Let's see it play out. After all, everything happens for a reason, right? And we can't hurt anything because it's not our past, right?" Phoebe said.

The sisters eased back downstairs unseen and peeked into the kitchen. They saw not only their younger selves but a young Prue, their grandmother, Penny, their mother Pattie and their father, Victor.

"Is this a strange picture or what?" Piper asked.

"This is weird, the four of us as kids, plus mom, dad and grams having breakfast together. We're officially in the twilight zone." Phoebe said.

"I don't get it. Mom died just a few months after Paige was born." Piper said. "Paige looks to be about three years old." Piper said.

"Maybe mom keeping you changed her path, kept her alive." Phoebe said to Paige

"Eat up, because after this, you girls are going out with your old dad." They heard Victor announce.

"Yay daddy!" Priscilla said excitedly.

"Daddy? I called Victor daddy? I don't understand." Paige said.

Victor took the girls out after breakfast as he said he would. Penny started with the dishes and Pattie walked out of the kitchen as white lights appeared in front of her.

"Hello Pattie."

"Sam! What are you doing here? We agreed you'd stay away for the girls' sake and ours."

"I know what we agreed but I couldn't do it. I miss you and I want to get to know my daughter."

"It's not safe. If the elders find out you are Paige's father there can be horrible consequences. It's been three years. What we're doing is working and I'm sorry Sam but it's over for us."

"Says who?"

"Says me. Victor and I are back together. We're happy…You can't even be my whitelighter and it isn't safe for you to raise Priscilla with me. I'm sorry." Sam orbed off, upset but he knew that the love of his afterlife was right.

"That was intense." Paige announced.

"I'm so glad that that didn't have to be me and Leo." Piper said.

They followed their young selves throughout the day and continued to remain unseen.

They watched as their younger selves, including their oldest sister played together as children with no worry in the world, not even knowing that they were good witches. The moment seemed perfect as their parents were happily in love and their grandmother cooked up a brew in the kitchen. Sadly, they all shared the same thought that the moment was too perfect to be their real past.

All of a sudden they were transported, still in the living room of their old Victorian Manor and still on the same timeline but later.

Young Piper was on the couch studying wearing glasses, braces, pimples and pig tales.

"Someone went through an awkward phase." Paige joked and got a look from Piper.

"I see some things don't change no matter what." Piper said remembering her teen years.

An eleven year old Phoebe and a nine year old Paige/Priscilla ran in the room and completely disturbed Piper.

"Would you two get out?" Young Piper asked annoyed.

"It's a free house we can do what we want." Young Phoebe said with an attitude then they seem to become more annoying.

"Ugh!" Young Piper said in frustration. "Mom, dad, grams! Can one of you get these brats before I kill them?"

"I thought Phoebe was bad on her own. I see that doesn't compare to what you two would've been like together." Piper realized.

"Yeah but you can't help but love us." Paige said smiling.

Grams walked in the room.

"Girls, leave your sister alone! Piper, where's Prue?" Penny asked.

"I don't know." Young Piper replied.

"Your mother is going to have a fit. Prue knows better than to stay out this late." Penny said.

"She's with her boyfriend." Priscilla tattled.

"Yeah she's out with Andy." Phoebe chimed in.

"Pattie!" Grams yelled and Penny came to her mother. "Do you know Prue has yet to come home?"

"I don't know what's gotten into her lately." Penny said. "Phoebe, Priscilla, get ready for bed sweethearts."

Phoebe and Priscilla did as their mother said then Prue walked in, long past her curfew with her long dark hair and bang, braces and a too short mini skirt.

"Prudence Halliwell…"

The sisters watched as their mother scolded their eldest sister which was something they were not used to because Pattie actually died before Prue even reached the second grade.

"This is interesting to see. Prue is the wild child and mom is actually the one doing the disciplining. In our reality Prue was so busy trying to take care of us she didn't have time for mistakes." Phoebe said.

"Well, she did go through a phase but this is surreal." Piper said.

The next day in this alternate reality, Prue looked through her make up kit and noticed some things were newly used. She went downstairs to where Phoebe and Priscilla were.

"Stay out of my stuff you little brats!" Young Prue commanded.

"You're just mad because you're grounded." Young Phoebe said.

"Yeah!" Priscilla added.

"No Andy for you. Guess you won't be seeing Andy any time soon… or sneaking him up to our roooom." Young Phoebe teased and then made kissing noises.

"You little brat! I'm going to kill you!" Young Prue exclaimed and then chased young Phoebe around the room.

"Prue!" Victor called after walking in the room and seeing young Prue chase her little sister.

"What? Dad, it's not fair! They're so annoying and I'm sixteen years old and have to share a room with my little sisters." Young Prue stated.

"There's only three bedrooms so where do you suppose they sleep?" Victor asked.

"In a dungeon, the basement maybe." Young Prue said.

"No way! The Woogy man is down there!" Young Phoebe exclaimed.

"There's no such thing as the Woogy man!" Young Prue yelled.

"There is too!" Young Phoebe exclaimed.

Piper looked at Phoebe.

"Some things never change… and you two can really work a nerve." Piper said.

"Yeah but Paige and I are so close, it's so cool. When we were kids it was always you and Prue, in this world Paige I have each other." Phoebe said.

"This is certainly different from my real childhood. They're both really great though but either way I don't know my biological father." Paige said.

Pattie and Penny then ran into the room, panicked.

"Victor, girls go upstairs! Hurry!" Pattie yelled.

"What's going-" Young Prue started.

"Let's go!" Victor exclaimed, got his girls out of the room and ran upstairs.

A powerful demon appeared in the room and went straight for Penny. He threw her across the room before she had a chance to react. Pattie then tried to freeze him but he was fighting her freeze. Sam orbed in behind the demon just in time and stabbed him with an athame which wounded the demon and finally gave Pattie a chance to say the spell and vanquish the demon.

"Sam, are you crazy?" Pattie asked.

"I couldn't let him hurt you." Sam said.

"Thanks." Pattie said. Then she looked at her mother on the floor across the room. "Mother!" Pattie exclaimed and ran to her side. "Sam! Heal her!"

Sam ran over and placed his hands over Penny to heal her but nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working?" Pattie asked.

"…She's gone. It's too late." Sam said.

"No! It's not! She's the most powerful witch I've ever known! She's not dead!" Pattie said hysterically with her mother in her arms.

"I'm sorry." Sam said, sympathetically.

All Pattie could do was cry then they heard footsteps on the stairs. Sam stroked Pattie's hair once and then orbed away. Victor went to Pattie's side to comfort her.

"Mom and dad stay and we lose grams instead." Phoebe said, sadly.

They then were transported five years later on that timeline, still in the living room.

Pattie was sitting across from her girls, ready to break some news to them.

"I called you all together because I have a couple things to you all. None of this will be easy but we're going to deal with it together as a family." Pattie said.

"If this is a family matter, where's dad?" Young Prue asked.

"I wanted to tell you all on my own." Pattie replied.

"So what is it?" Young Piper who was long past her awkward stage asked.

Pattie took a deep breath.

"Girls, you know how your grams and I always said that magic exists and you all were meant for great things?" Pattie asked.

"Yeah?" Piper replied.

"Well, you all are good witches."

"Mom, have you lost it?" Prue asked.

"Prue!" Piper exclaimed.

"What? We're witches? That's crazy talk."

"I know it may sound crazy but it's true and you all have powers. Your grams and I made the decision to bond them when you were young to keep you safe but now it's about time you get them back so I… unbound them, o say… today."

"Yeah, ok." Young Prue said, unbelievingly.

"You said a couple things so what else is there?" Young Phoebe asked.

"Priscilla… Victor is not your father."

"What?" The four of them said in unison.

"That's ridiculous!" Priscilla exclaimed.

"Your father is my ex and he loves you but it's dangerous for everyone involved if the ones in charge find this out. I can't even repeat this again."

"Someone else is my father but I can't know him or even mention him." Priscilla said.

"I know but I had to tell you the truth."

"This is really bad but look on the bright side, we're witches. That's cool!" Young Phoebe said.

"Oh please, Phoebe." Young Prue said.

"It's true. Prue, concentrate on moving that lamp." Pattie said.

"What? No." Young Prue said.

"Just do it."

Prue concentrated on moving the lamp but nothing happened.

"Try again. Concentrate; really believe that you can do it because you can." Pattie said.

Prue tried again and the lamp moved. They were all shocked.

"Cool. Can we all do that?" Phoebe asked.

"No. You all have your own powers. Phoebe, you have premonitions. Piper, you can freeze things like me."

"What about me?" Priscilla asked.

"You can move things too but your powers work differently than Prue's because you're half… something else but the thing is, I couldn't give you all your powers back because if I did then the people in charge will find out who your father is and all hell will break lose."

"Oh that's just great." Priscilla said, sarcastically.

"Lastly, Prue, Piper and Phoebe, you three are prophesized to be the Charmed Ones, the power of three, the most powerful witches to ever live."

"Oh come on! Again, I'm not included." Priscilla said.

"You're as powerful as they are!"

"But I'm not apart of the power of three. What happened to the power of four?" Priscilla asked.

"There isn't a power of four."

"I don't like news day. Can I go to the mall with my friends?" Priscilla asked.

"…Sure."

"Piper, can you drive me?" Priscilla asked.

"…Yeah." Young Piper replied though a nervous reck after hearing she's a witch.

"I'm going to the library." Young Prue announced.

"And study what? You've been in college four years and still haven't chosen a major." Young Phoebe said.

"Mind your business Rugrat." Young Prue said and then left the manor.

"That didn't go over well." Pattie said.

Phoebe sat next to her mother and hugged her.

"Don't worry mommy, they'll come around. This is all a lot to take in at once and we have life to deal with too. Prue still doesn't know what to do with her life. Piper's working really hard to become a chef and Priscilla is fourteen, she just started high school and in ten minutes you just ripped everything she knew from her. It'll be ok. Can you teach me about more about being a witch?" Young Phoebe asked.

"It's like Phoebe and Prue switched places." Piper said.

"Tell me about it but one thing didn't change. I was still the most receptive to being a witch… yeah give it a few years." Phoebe said.

"At least this time mom was there to teach us and I'm actually working on becoming a chef." Piper said.

"It seemed to be the hardest on me. My father's not my father, some other man I don't know is and it's like I'm excluded from the little power of three clan." Paige said.

"Yeah that's tough." Phoebe said.

Young Phoebe was right, her sisters did eventually come around and Pattie showed them the ropes of being a witch. The first battle was with Nicholas because they had to stop him before he went after them to take their powers. That just gave them a taste of what was to come in their witchy lives.

They were transported ten years later. In the world that they actually experienced, this would be the year Prue died and they met Paige.

"Now what's going on?" Paige wondered.

A pregnant, younger Phoebe, now twenty six walked in the living room from the kitchen.

"Now you're pregnant in both worlds." Paige pointed out.

"Yeah but with whose baby? I hope I'm married." Phoebe said and then noticed the ring on the finger of the other her. "Yep, I'm married but who am I married to?"

"Hopefully, not Cole." Paige said.

A man then appeared in front of Phoebe and kissed her.

"Hello, my love." Young Phoebe said.

"Don't we know him?" Piper asked.

"…Yeah, that's the first cupid we met. I fell in love with him. I can't believe I'm married to him in this reality. I guess I'm just meant to be with a cupid and this time it didn't take me so long to find the one." Phoebe said.

Young Piper, now twenty-eight walked into the manor with a six month old baby girl with brown hair and honey brown eyes.

"Hey Piper! Hey Penelope! How's my little niece doing?" Young Phoebe said happily.

"Now who am I married to?" Piper asked curiously.

"I've missed you since you've moved out." Young Phoebe said.

"I only moved next door and you see me everyday." Young Piper said.

"It's not the same. How's Dan?" Young Phoebe asked.

"My husband is great!" Young Piper said happily.

"Dan?" Piper said unbelievingly. "Wow."

"Well he was your husband in your past life." Phoebe said.

"He was? I didn't know that." Paige said.

Young Phoebe's husband disappeared to go be the cupid that he is. Then Pattie came downstairs and they all got comfortable in the living room.

"Now we can get started on planning Prue's bridal shower. Priscilla is going to be late and said we should start without her." Pattie said.

"Is everything ok?" Young Piper asked.

"Yeah, she just had a late shift at the hospital." Pattie replied.

"I can't believe Prue and Andy finally decided to tie the knot. It's about time." Young Phoebe said.

"So Phoebs, have you settled on a name yet?" Young Piper asked.

"Yeah! We've decided to name her Prema. It means love; affection. Perfect for the daughter of a cupid, don't you think?" Young Phoebe said.

"Here's what I don't understand. If Phoebe can marry a cupid, why can't the elders know about… Priscilla?" Young Piper asked.

"I don't know, maybe they can now. It makes me nervous. Phoebe fought hard for this relationship and the elders still don't like it." Pattie said.

Later that day, Paige came to the manor and had a chat with Pattie.

"We missed you today." Pattie said.

"Yeah well I'm a nurse and it got really busy today at the hospital." Priscilla said.

"A nurse… that's the angel part of you, you're born to be a healer." Pattie said but Priscilla just sat in silence. "What's the matter sweetie?"

"There's this part of me I don't even know, can't embrace it, I can't even say it out loud. I've felt like an outsider every since we've learned that we were witches." Priscilla said.

"You're not an outsider, Priscilla, not at all."

"I know but it still feels that way."

"You've done so much good on your own with just your basic witch powers. You've saved many innocents on your own and you do so much good at the hospital. I'm so proud of you."

"You know what, I'm not even complaining. I don't have to deal with as much crap as 'the Charmed Ones.' The way I see it, I'm better off."

"You know, we Halliwell's are rule breakers. We have been since Melinda Warren and you know what, we're also fighters! Things have changed and it's been a long time so…follow me."

Pattie and Priscilla went to the attic. Piper, Phoebe and Paige followed and listened outside the door.

"Why are we up here?" Priscilla asked.

"I'm going to unbind your powers." Pattie said.

"Then the elders would know that I'm a daughter of a you know what."

"We'll deal with it."

Soon Priscilla's powers were unbound.

"So what are my powers again?"

"Honestly, I don't know all of your powers. You're the only half witch/half… you know that has ever existed. I bounded your powers as soon as you were born. I only know the powers that I tapped into when you were in the womb."

"What was that?"

"Telekinetic orbing, I remember I would accidentally call for something and it would orb to my hand. Hold your hand out and call for something."

"Ok… Book of Shadows!" Paige called and it orbed to her hand. "It worked!"

Prue's wedding had arrived and they all got a little visit from Gram's. It was a nice small wedding that was going to take place in their beautiful backyard.

"The wild child is settling down." Young Phoebe said to Young Prue.

"I've grown up a lot. Besides, wild or not, I'm still the big sister." Young Prue said.

Leo appeared in the room.

"Leo, what are you doing here? The wedding doesn't start until later." Young Piper said.

"I'm here because the elders know about Priscilla. They know she's half whitelighter and they know that Sam's her father." Leo said.

"Why today of all days?" Young Prue asked.

"What are they going to do?" Pattie asked.

Sam walked in the room.

"Sam! What are you doing here?" Pattie asked.

"They clipped my wings." Sam said.

"They're such pricks! It was twenty-four years ago." Pattie said, frustrated.

"They want to strip Paige of all her witch and whitelighter powers and that may not be all." Leo said.

"The hell they will." Pattie said.

Priscilla entered the room and automatically knew something was wrong.

"What's going on?" Priscilla asked.

"Priscilla, this is your father, Sam."

They had to fight the elders harder than ever before on this matter but they won in the end, however, the elders did not give Sam his powers back. Sam was fine with it; he took the opportunity to get to know his daughter. Victor, on the other hand, did not like Sam being around so much.

Five years later, was the ultimate battle against the triad, Billy and Kristie. This time they did not mentor Billy. The battle played out very differently this time around. Life was all together different. Pattie was still alive and with Victor. Prue was alive and so was Andy. They were married with a two year old daughter named, Paris. Piper was married to Dan they had two daughters, Penelope and Palmer. Phoebe and her husband, C had Prema. Priscilla was engaged to a former mermaid that became human to be with her.

Prue was killed during the ultimate battle. They're destiny was fulfilled but they lost Prue in the process. It ultimately took all four of them to defeat the battle but it came at a cost.

The Charmed Ones were finally transported back to their lives.

"We're back." Phoebe said.

"I guess we saw all we needed to see." Piper said.

"That was one of the strangest experiences I've ever had and very educational I might add." Paige said.

"Yeah… our lives were much better with Paige in it, or should I say Priscilla?" Phoebe said.

"You think so?" Paige asked.

"Yeah! Everyone would live much longer. Mom would still be alive. We would all end up with different people and life would be really different but better, easier." Phoebe said.

"It's no secret that Paige is an asset to our lives. I only wish Prue had the chance to get to know you." Piper said.

"Prue and I didn't seem to get along in that world." Paige said.

"Oh that was nothing. Prue and I didn't get along too well for while either. Besides, we were total brats together." Phoebe said.

"Yes you were!" Piper concurred.

"We were so close." Paige said.

"Yeah… we were." Phoebe hugged Paige. "I love you. I'm glad we still had a chance get that close."

Melinda, Wyatt, Chris, Prue and Parker came into the room.

"Mommy!" Prue exclaimed and crawled into Piper's lap.

Parker crawled into Phoebe's lap.

"Where did you go?" Melinda asked.

"On an unexpected journey. What did you all do today?" Piper asked.

"We had fun together." Wyatt said.

"I hope you all stayed out of trouble while I was gone. Come here." Piper said and Melinda, Wyatt and Chris cuddled up to Piper. "I want you all to remember to stay close and stay close with all of your cousins too. Your relationships are the most important. You're all going to need each other. Don't let anyone or anything break you all apart." Piper said.

The kids all agreed and then hugged Piper.

Paige smiled. "On that note, I need to get home to MY little angels. I'll see you all later… I love you all." Paige said and then orbed out of the room.

"I should get going too. Parker's all tired out from her day with her big cousins and me and the baby have had a long day as well so goodnight." Phoebe said and then left with Parker.

"Come on angels, it's time for bed." Piper said.


	4. Four Fourths of a Sisterhood

Four Fourths of a Sisterhood

Four months had passed. Phoebe was now at the end of her third trimester and Piper and Paige were watching Phoebe's favorite movie with her.

Billy had just entered the scene.

"Billy!" Phoebe exclaimed in her baby voice.

"Grams had to band Phoebe from watching this when we were kids." Piper told Paige.

"How many times have you seen this movie?" Paige asked Phoebe.

"I have no idea!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Mind if I join in?" They heard a voice say. To Piper and Phoebe the voice sounded familiar. All of their attention left the TV and looked to see whose voice they were hearing. To their complete and utter surprise, the person before them appeared to be Prue but after ten years it seemed unbelievable. The sisters stared in shock as their sister stood there in solid form.

"Don't be afraid. It's me, Prue.

Phoebe immediately turned off the TV.

"But…but how?" Piper asked.

"The elders sent me for the day just like when mom was allowed to come for your wedding."

"But what's the occasion?" Piper asked curiously.

"They felt like we were all finally ready and that you all deserved it. "

"So it's… it's really you?" Phoebe asked.

"It's really me Phoebe."

Piper and Phoebe rushed over to hug her. It was the hug they needed and wanted for the past ten years of their lives. The hug lasted a while to make up for lost time. Once they finally pulled away none of them had a dry eye except Paige who was still so much in shock.

"There's someone we want to introduce you to. Prue this is our baby sister Paige. Paige, this is our big sister Prue." Phoebe said happily but still with happy tears in her eyes.

"I never thought I'd meet you, at least not while I'm alive anyway."

"I've been waiting to meet you too. Mom and Grams told me about you just before they told Piper and Phoebe. Of course my reaction was, 'Thanks for telling me I had another sister when I'm dead!' But the time has finally come."

Prue then walked over to Paige and put her arms out for a hug. Paige embraced her love and openness.

"So we only have 24 hrs, we have a lot of catching up to do in so little time." Prue said excitedly.

They all took a seat and for a few seconds it was completely silent as all the sisters sat there in disbelief.

"I know you're dead and all but how are you?" Piper asked.

"Oh I'm fine. I've been able to do a lot of catching up with mom, grams, Andy, even grandpa and all the other many generations of the Warren/ Halliwell line including Melinda Warren. Yep, it's pretty busy up there in the afterlife but I am more interested in you guys. You've accomplished so much, like fulfilling our destiny. Well maybe it wasn't actually my destiny but you know what I mean. I am so extremely proud of you all. Now you get to live these demon free lives!"

"It would have been great if we could have shared it with you as well. We missed you." Piper expressed.

Prue grabbed a brownie from the plate on the table.

"I cannot tell you how much I miss Piper's cooking. This is delicious!"

"Can you believe the four of us are sitting in the same room together? I mean, whoever thought this would ever happen in this lifetime, especially after 10 years?" Phoebe said.

"By now, we should all believe that anything is possible." Piper said.

"Phoebe! You're pregnant again! My little sister, I can't believe it. I'm sorry but thank God it's not Cole's."

"Who are you telling?" Phoebe said gratefully.

"Yeah and you married a cupid. I always thought that would be a good match for you. If it's not a bad boy, it had to be a lover boy."

"That's funny." Phoebe said with a smile.

"And so true" Piper added.

"So where are my beautiful nieces and nephews? I am so looking forward to meeting them. Oh and Leo! I can't wait to see Leo, he means so much to me and I have to meet Henry and Coop!"

"Leo and my little ones should be here…" They hear the front door close. "…now." Piper finished then Leo and the kids walked in. "Hi!"

Leo stood there in shock.

"Prue?" Leo said amazed.

"In the flesh…so to speak." Prue said and went over and gave her beloved brother-in-law a big hug. "So you're mortal again! How does it feel to finally age?"

"Well I've been on earth for nearly 90 years and I've just physically reached my 40's. Let's just say it doesn't feel like 20." Leo said.

"I've missed you, Leo!" Prue exclaimed.

"I'm happy to see you too but why am I seeing you?" Leo asked.

"The elders sent me! Aww look at my little niece and nephews! They're so cute! Piper they're beautiful but I don't think I know this little angel." Prue said referring to Melinda.

"That's Melinda, my daughter from our time travel trip. She crossed over to this dimension and she's staying." Piper explained.

"Wow! I did not get that memo but she's adorable. Congratulations!" Prue exclaimed.

"This is your Aunt Prue!" Piper introduced them for the first time except Melinda knew Prue from the other dimension.

"I know! Cool!" Wyatt exclaimed.

"You've already met Melinda. This is Wyatt, Chris and little Prue." Leo said.

"Aww, you named her after me! That's so sweet. You four are so adorable and from what I hear, you're set to be more powerful than we ever were and that's pretty powerful!" She hugs them, thankful that she finally got the chance.

Later that day Piper called for a family dinner. She figured the next time they did this would be in the afterlife. Plus, it gave Coop and Henry a chance to meet Prue as well and for Darryl to see her again. Prue could also meet her other nieces and nephew. Too bad they're too young to keep the memories. Victor, Piper, Phoebe and Prue's father was also invited. Victor was so happy to see his eldest daughter, he immediately started the waterworks as the sisters did earlier.

Darryl hadn't arrived at the manor yet and he had no idea what was in store.

The doorbell rung, Leo answered the door and they walked to the dining room. Darryl thought maybe he was delusional so he stepped out and stepped back in.

"Tell me that's not Prue." Darryl said.

"Yep, it's me! And I'm solid!" She went to give Darryl a hug.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you but I have to get used to this freaky stuff again."

"Oh you should be used to it by now." Paige said.

"Since, you're here…uh…how's Andy?"

"He's fine, we're not-living a happily ever after. You get it right? Not living? Let's eat!"

Before the night was over Prue got some time to spend alone with the kids and put them to bed. All the men went their separate ways after dinner to give the sisters more alone time together.

"All of your kids are so wonderful. You've all done amazing jobs." Prue said.

Prue suddenly became silent and the sisters knew why. She was happy for them but was reminded of everything she didn't have and wanted when she was alive.

"I love talking to you all again and you Paige for the first time." Prue said.

"You know I think I forgot something in the kitchen." Piper said and then went to the kitchen.

"Wait Piper! I have to ask you something." Phoebe followed after her which left Prue and Paige alone together.

"You know, I've always wondered what it would be like to know you, especially after all the stories I've heard." Paige said.

"You and I are just as much alike as we are different." Prue said to her baby sister.

"Really? How is that?"

"You're a lot more…fun and energetic where I'm more serious but we're both two kick ass witches." They share a laugh.

"I used to feel like I had to live up to you; like I was just a fill in witch and that I was constantly being compared to you. That wasn't easy."

"We're sisters and we're charmed and that makes us all amazing in our own right. I loved you since the moment I found out about you and I'm glad we finally had this opportunity."

"Ditto… You know, Piper, Phoebe and I were sent to this alternate reality or something where we learned what it would have been like had I grown up with you all. It was really cool to see and that was the first time I really got to be in your presence and soak it in but this, this is real and I can hold on to this forever. I finally have my own memories of you."

"You're a wonderful little sister to have and you may have been apart from us for twenty something years but in the end you were the glue that kept this family from falling apart. I love you so much." Prue said and then hugged her and didn't let go.

Piper and Phoebe finally entered the room thinking they had given Prue and Paige enough time alone and then joined in the hug.

"We have pictures of Piper, Prue and I on this couch and we have pictures of Piper, Paige and I on this couch but we do not have any of all four of us and that is something we must have." Phoebe said.

"Leo! Can you come down and bring the camera?" Piper called. "You know I kind of miss when he was a whitelighter and could appear within seconds after I called."

"Leo spoiled you." Prue said.

"He did not." Piper said.

"Yeah, he did. We were all a bit spoiled but you being his girlfriend, then fiancé and then wife he really spoiled you." Prue said.

Leo entered the living room with a camera in hand.

"Can you take our picture? Thanks." Piper asked.

The four sisters took the first picture they ever took together.

"We should have done this while the kids were up?" Paige said.

"That's definitely on the to-do-list for the morning, family portrait!" Phoebe said.

Leo left the sisters alone.

"Speaking of family, what are you naming the baby?" Prue asked.

"Pandora Victoria." Phoebe said.

"Pandora?" The sisters echoed.

"Yeah! That's a great name. It means hope. We all know that at the bottom of Pandora's Box is hope. Then my baby girl's name will be Patrice. You know it's kind of like Patricia like mom's name." Phoebe said.

"Wait, baby girl? Won't …Pandora be the baby girl?" Paige asked.

"Yes, for now but not forever. I had a premonition of Dora's wedding and there were three of them. It kind of reminded me of what mom said on Piper's wedding day. They were all so beautiful." Phoebe said. "I only hope _I'm _actually alive on that day." Phoebe thought to herself.

The next morning the sisters took a family portrait with their kids and husbands and then had a family breakfast. After breakfast they all hung out and enjoyed every second as if they didn't have a worry in the world. The old grandfather clock struck twelve o' clock PM and their time was up with Prue. They all got their last hug from her.

"Blessed be." Prue said and disappeared.

"I'm really glad we all had the chance to have that time with her." Paige said.

"Hey kids, do you want to go play out in the yard?" Leo asked.

"Yeah!" Melinda, Wyatt, Chris, little Prue, Parker, Patience and Peace all said in unison.

Leo, Coop and Henry took them all outside including Henry, Jr. who was comfortably placed in Henry's arms.

"This has been quite an interesting twenty-four hours to say the least. Maybe we should join our husbands with the kids." Piper said.

When the sisters turned to leave the living room they felt a harsh wind blow from behind them which was strange considering they were inside. Feeling the wind from behind they turned around surprised to see a portal on the living room wall.

"What the hell is going on?" Piper wondered aloud.

Soon enough, what was going on came through the portal. There stood another version of Piper and Paige but Prue as well and no Phoebe in sight. The alternates happened to be physically aged just a slight bit more though they were actually the same age. Prue of course looked older than the Prue they had just seen because this Prue had actually lived passed thirty. All six of them stared at each other confused and shocked.

"Phoebe?" The other _Piper_ uttered in shock.

"_Piper_, are you sure the spell worked?" _Prue _asked.

"Of course it worked. It was a perfectly good spell." The other _Piper _said.

"Who are you?" The other _Paige _questioned.

"You all just entered into our world; I think we should be asking the questions." Paige said.

"The spell worked. I know it did. I don't know what's going on but where's my daughter?" The other _Piper _said.

"I think I know what's going on here." Piper said and then stepped forward. "You all must be from the alternate reality.

"What?" The other _Piper _said.

"You must have cast a spell to find Melinda." Piper said.

"Yeah." The other _Piper _said.

"Your spell worked. She crossed over to this alternate reality. I didn't actually think you would show up. She said you were taken by the witch hunters and that one was after her." Piper said.

"The witch hunters did take me and Prue as well. I didn't know they went after Melinda. We found a way to escape, imagine my surprise when I got home and she wasn't there." Other _Piper _said.

"Let me get this straight. This is all still kind of new to me. I've only been doing this oh say about three years now. You all are alternate versions of us?" Other _Paige _said.

"Yeah." Paige responded.

"Then why is Phoebe here and where am I?" _Prue _asked.

"How can I put this? In this world, you died and I didn't. That sounded kind of harsh. I'm sorry but there are a lot of differences in this world compared to yours all because in this world we decided it wasn't a good idea to punish Pratt for letting his dog poop in front of our house. Save the innocents instead of punish the guilty was a big lesson for us which made a big difference. Unfortunately, that included you dying ten years ago in order to save the innocents." Phoebe explained.

"Which means I've been at this witch thing a lot longer than you have." Paige said to her alternate self.

"So Melinda's been in this world the entire time?" Other _Piper _said.

"Yes." Piper said.

"I guess that means she was safe at least." Other _Piper _said.

The children and husbands re-entered the room. Everyone was thrown off by the doubles and the fact that Prue was back again.

"Melinda!" Other _Piper _exclaimed.

Leo walked over to Piper.

"What's going on?" Leo asked.

"Wait, you two are together?" Other _Piper_ asked.

"Yeah." Piper replied.

Melinda began to figure out what was going on. She figured that the others were probably from the world she was from so she went to the center of them and faced the _Piper _from her world.

"Are you from the other reality?" Melinda asked.

"Yes!" Other _Piper _replied and then hugged Melinda.

After letting go Melinda looked down sadly.

"I love you… but do I have to go back?" Melinda asked not wanting to break her mother's heart. It was a question _Piper _did not expect.

Wyatt, Chris and little Prue walked over to their parents.

"Mom, this is kind of confusing." Chris said.

The word "mom" got the other _Piper's _attention.

"They're yours?" Other _Piper _asked.

Piper just nodded. Other _Piper _massaged her head.

"Who are all these other people?" Other _Piper _asked.

"I'm Paige's husband and these are our daughters Peace and Patience and our son Henry, Jr." Henry said.

"Whoa!" Other _Paige _said. "I'll be on a hunt for him when we get back to our reality. I'm missing out!"

Phoebe walked over to Coop and Parker. "This is my husband Coop and our daughter Parker, as you can see we have another on the way."

"I never thought I'd see the day." _Prue_ said.

"These are our children, Wyatt, Chris and Prue." Piper said.

"Things really are different here." Other _Piper _said. "Can we talk, we, meaning the sisters." Other _Piper _asked.

"_Piper_, we don't have time for this. We need to get back." _Prue _said.

"What's the rush? If you don't want to talk then don't join." Other _Piper _argued.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige looked at each other, not used to the arguing between Prue and Piper, even before Prue died, usually if there was arguing it would be between Prue and Phoebe, not Prue and Piper. No one really argues with Piper.

_Prue _did decide to join the conversation and the six of them went into the conservatory while everyone else relaxed in the living room.

"Phoebe explained why things are different and obviously there are very big differences in this world. What else is different besides this family expanding a lot more than I ever imagined." Other _Piper _said.

"We probably have better relationships with each other than you all do. That's just a guess. We don't have to hunt demons anymore; rarely do we ever have to fight any at all and there aren't any witch hunters hunting us." Piper said.

"Sounds great." Other _Piper _said. "Almost sounds like a-"

"Normal life." Both Pipers said in unison.

"Phoebe's pregnant and already has a daughter and a husband, that's amazing. You have two boys and a girl, no Melinda." Other _Piper _said.

"No Melinda, that's why I held on so tight to her, I saw her in that world once. I never forgot her." Piper said.

"I know." Other _Piper _said remembering the time travel. "It seems to be better here, more peaceful. From what you just told me, that seems pretty accurate. That's why she doesn't want to leave."

"I'm sorry." Piper said.

"Don't be. I don't want to leave. I can't blame her. There can't be two of us in this world but she doesn't exist here, at least she didn't until now." Other _Piper_ said.

"What are you saying?" _Prue _asked other _Piper_.

"I'm saying, I'm pretty sure they've all worked out whatever it means for Melinda to stay in this world right now and she should. I don't want to let her go and I know you know how hard it is to do that but it is better here and when we go back to our reality the witch hunters will just come after us again and they might actually succeed in their mission. There's only so much _Leo _and _Paige _can do to protect her when I'm not around and frankly I don't want Melinda to live the way we have to and this is a way out for her. She even gains brothers and a sister and in this world Leo and _I_, I mean you are together. This is like winning the lottery. Everything's so perfect; I bet you even own your own restaurant." Other _Piper _said.

"Yeah I do." Piper said.

"I knew it! In our world, P3 went out of business a few years ago. You know where I work now? Quake. Great, right?" Other _Piper _said sarcastically. "Is Leo still a whitelighter here?"

"No." Piper replied.

"Jackpot." Other _Piper _said.

"What does Henry do?" Other _Paige _asked.

"He's a cop." Paige replied.

"Good! I have to find him when I get back. Can I take him with me?" Other _Paige _joked.

"Get your own Henry." Paige jokingly replied.

"_Prue_, do you have any children?" Phoebe asked.

"I have a daughter. Her name is Penelope. She's five."' _Prue _replied.

"I have none at all." Other _Paige _said.

"We should get back to our reality now." Other _Piper _announced and then stood up and went back into the living room. The other five followed. _Piper _then walked over to Melinda and kneeled to her level. "I'm going back to our world and you can stay here. You're safer; I know you're in good hands. You're even happier and why wouldn't you be, why shouldn't you be? You be a good girl. I love you." _Piper _gave Melinda a kiss on the forehead, hugged her and couldn't hold back the tears. She then hugged Phoebe and so did _Prue _and _Paige._

"It was really good to meet you." Other _Paige _said to Phoebe. Then she hugged Peace, Patience and Henry, Jr. tightly. "I won't have the privilege of getting to know them so this is my only opportunity." Then she hugged Henry and took in his scent. "I do hope I get the opportunity to get to know you. What's your last name?"

"Mitchell." Henry said.

"Henry Mitchell, note to self, look up cop named Henry Mitchell." _Paige _said and then walked back over to her sisters.

"Ok, let's get out of here." Other _Piper _said wanting to get away from the life she won't have as soon as possible. It was beginning to be depressing, especially leaving Melinda there but she knew it was best for her.

The three of them said the Power of Three spell to make the portal appear and then walked through. Seconds later the portal closed behind them.

"The day just got more interesting." Piper said.

"It's about to get more interesting. My water just broke." Phoebe said.

The End


End file.
